Got It Right This Time Sam and Daniel
by phoenixmagic1
Summary: S/D one-shot. Based on the song by Keith Urban. Rated T. Sam and Daniel spend a Friday night exploring their relationship with each other. Please R&R!


3/8/2008

Disclaimer: I don't own Sam or Daniel, they're owned by MGM, Double Secret Productions, and Gekko Productions. I don't own the song "Got It Right This Time" It's written by Keith Urban, from his CD "Love, Pain & the whole crazy thing".

Rated T Please R&R!

A/N: Established Relationship.

Doctor Daniel Jackson was standing topside looking up at the sky. It was a clear night, the moon shone brightly and many stars were out. He was taking a break from researching an artifact recently given to him by SG-15. The blue eyed archeologist sighed and took a sip of his coffee in a Styrofoam cup. He was humming a song, he had been listening to his I-pod earlier and the song had gotten stuck in his head. The brown haired man continued to look up at the sky. He felt two arms wrap around his waist, the persons head sit on his shoulder and a kiss on his cheek. He smiled and turned around, knowing exactly who it was. It was Sam, his best friend, team mate, and lover.

They had been together for almost two years, best friends for almost ten years. At first, they wanted to keep their relationship a secret because they were fearful of the consequences of possibly being split up from SG-1. The higher ups frowned upon relationships between team mates. Six months into their new relationship, they went to Hammond and Jack about their relationship and neither Jack nor Hammond was surprised at this development.

In fact, when Sam and Daniel were standing in Hammond's office and they had told their Co's about the new development in their relationship, Jack looked at Hammond and said "Pay up" with a grin on his face. Hammond sighed and grinned back and at Jack and pulled out his wallet and gave the man a few hundred dollar bills. Sam and Daniel stood there in shock.

They couldn't believe their Co's would bet on something like this! After the initial shock wore off, Sam was the first to speak. "Sir, how long did you bet on us?" she asked. Jack replied "six months" he said with a smile and laughter. Hammond replied, "I bet Jack you two wouldn't last a year without telling us about it. I lost some good money too" Hammond's facial expression was one of playfulness and fake hurt that he had lost his money. He looked at Sam and Daniel and grinned at their expressions.

Then both Co's got serious, and told Sam and Daniel that they had to pull some strings to convince the higher ups to let the two of them stay together on SG-1. Sam and Daniel thanked Hammond and Jack and told them they wouldn't regret this decision.

Sam was the first to speak, "I knew I'd find you out here", she said with a grin. "Caught me" Daniel grinned at her playfully. His blue eyes danced and laughed at her.

Sam spoke again, "I know it's late and that you need to work on that translation from SG-15, but let's just say you and I head on home. It's a Friday night and we have all weekend off. Remember Hammond gave us the weekend off because we haven't had off in over a month" Daniel nodded his head when she said this, he had forgotten about that.

"You can finish this report on Monday and have it to Hammond by Wednesday. What do you say?" Her eyes looked hopeful.

He pretended to think about it for a long time, but he began to playfully grin at her. "Let's go!" He kissed her cheek and with a grin said "race you home!" Daniel threw his cup away and took off for his office, with Sam hot on his heels. Daniel had trouble swiping his card, Sam playfully pushed him out of the way and swiped her own card and stuck her tongue out at him. Daniel rolled his eyes at this gesture and finally got his card to work for him. Meanwhile Sam was halfway to her office.

Daniel made a mad dash for his office, getting his coat, wallet, and car keys. Sam was the one to first make it topside and laughed as Daniel skidded to a stop when he got near his car. Daniel looked at Sam who already had her bike running and was laughing at him. Daniel hopped in his car and took off towards their home and laughed back at her.

Their home was actually Daniel's house. Sam had moved in soon after they had gotten together. When they got home, they each made a mad dash for the front door, Daniel got there first. He quickly got inside and shut the door so Sam couldn't get in.

The door was only closed for a few seconds, when it reopened, Daniel stood there with nothing but a t-shirt and a pair of boxers. Sam looked at her lover wide-eyed and then she spoke, "Daniel, I never knew you could strip that fast!" Daniel looked at her with love in his eyes and replied, "Sam, there's a lot of things I can do fast, stripping isn't only one of them". He then kissed her fast and deep and he pulled her inside. Once inside, clothes were quickly shed and soon the lovers found themselves on Daniel's bed curled up in each others arms.

They hadn't made love, but they just wanted to hold each other and be close to each other. It wasn't often they got to do this type of thing, obviously it wouldn't fair well on missions. But when they did get the chance to hold each other like this, this was how they liked to do it.

After moments of silence, Sam asked a question. "Daniel, what was that song you were humming earlier when I found you topside. I liked it." Daniel smiled at her and got up from his bed. The dark haired man looked at his beautiful lover lying on his bed. He walked over to where his I-pod sat on his dresser, picked it up and took it over to his stereo system, plugged it in, turned it on and selected the correct track.

Then he held out his hand towards Sam. "Dance with me, Sam" He asked with love and passion in his eyes that now seemed even bluer to Sam, if that were possible. She took her lovers hand and he led her to the middle of his room, where they held each other close and danced both thinking about their relationship, how it had changed and gotten better.

_She believes in me like I've been tryin' to do  
I'm seein' things I've never seen before  
Ever since she came into my life  
I've been a better man_

_Run run runnin' I was runnin' scared  
Always lookin' for a place to leave  
And I couldn't seem to find where I belonged  
'Til she took my hand_

Since Sam had come into Daniel's life, he seemed happier, a lot happier. The archeologist seemed to be more at peace with his life, with who he was as a person, as a team mate. Sam made Daniel smile even on his darkest days, when he thought he couldn't go on after loosing Sha're again. It was Sam who had helped Daniel learn to smile and laugh again. After Sha're died, Daniel was lifeless and sad, but when Sam came into the picture, she saved him and showed him that it was okay to love again. She gave him his purpose, his reason for living.

Sam too had changed since she had entered Daniel's life. She seemed to smile more, be more at peace with herself and who she was as a person. With Daniel, she learned to laugh more at herself and not to take herself so seriously. She learned what it meant to be truly loved by someone. She hadn't really known that in her past relationships with Jonas and Pete and with Daniel, she felt that and so much more.

_(Chorus)  
We can make this work out baby  
I know it's true  
I can't picture myself with no one but you  
And I think I got it right this time_

_All of my life I've been lookin' for someone  
Who believes in love the way I do  
And I know I've made my share of big mistakes  
But girl I promise you_

They both knew that the other wasn't perfect and they weren't trying to be. They knew the other had made their share of mistakes along the way. They each had their own flaws; Daniel was a work-a-holic and often worked himself to near exhaustion. At times, he could be clumsy and get himself injured. He was also prone to getting captured, not that that was any fault of his. Sam could sometimes be hard headed in certain situations, whether it be on a mission or working on an artifact, trying to decipher it. She too had the tendency to work herself to the bone, just like Daniel. But despite these flaws, they loved each other very much.

_(Chorus) _

_True believers always find each other  
and here we are  
I always knew that you were out there  
Just waitin' on me  
for me to find my way, find my way to your heart_

_(Chorus) _

_Yeah after all the crazy days I made it through  
I can't picture me with no one but you  
And I think I got it right this time  
Oh yeah_

Neither Sam nor Daniel could see themselves with anyone else. If they were apart from each other, they were sad and not laughing as much, but when they were with each other, they were back to their old selves again, laughing, joking around and being each others best friend. They were each others companion, sounding board, confidant, and so much more.

The song ended, Daniel let go of Sam and went and turned off the stereo system. He walked back over to his lover and held her close, their bodies flush against each other. Neither of them spoke because they were too busy kissing each other. Hands touched and caressed skin, tongues waged war for control, moans escaped from both lovers' mouths. They soon fell back against the bed and continued to kiss and touch each other. Minutes later, they came up for air, both breathing hard. They looked at each other, love and passion growing with each passing moment.

"I love you Sam" Daniel said and kissed her sweetly and slowly. He pulled back and looked into her eyes and she spoke, "I love you too Daniel". Sam now took control and kissed him deeply emitting a moan from him. It was a playful sexual power struggle and soon Sam won out. She made love to Daniel many times over during the night and Daniel made love to Sam over and over during the night.

They went to bed that night in covered in nothing but bed sheets, sweat, the tangle of each others limbs, the smell of love-making that hung in the air and the idea that they were finally happy and content to be with each other. They knew that whatever life threw at them, they would get through it together, like they had always done.


End file.
